


Realizations [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [42]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What prompted Zoe to take off and join Jack in Eureka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abydosorphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Realizations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49779) by [Abydosorphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan). 



**Title:** Realizations  
**Fandom** : Eureka  
**Author** : [Abydosorphan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   gen  
**Rating: gen**  
**Length:**   6:49  
**Summary:**  
**What prompted Zoe to take off and join Jack in Eureka?  
**

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/49779)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Abydosorphan/Realizations.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZY25nbmJBWVluVDQ/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
